1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat pump apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a voltage is applied to an electrolyte membrane used in a fuel cell, H2 changes to a proton (H+) and moves from one face to the other face of the electrolyte membrane. At this time, the proton moves inside the electrolyte membrane with polar compounds such as water, alcohol, and ammonia. A technique of compressing the gases of the polar compounds using this phenomenon is called “electrochemical compression”. A compressor adopting electrochemical compression is called “electrochemical compressor”. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-262424 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0132386 disclose a heat pump apparatus using an electrochemical compressor.